1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus with a Web page browsing function for causing a Web page provided by a Web server to be displayed efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a Web browser of a mobile phone or a PC (Personal Computer), an URL (Uniform Resource Locater) to be accessed is directly inputted by a keyboard or an URL registered beforehand in a bookmark is selected, thereby accessing a Web server corresponding to the URL, acquiring a HTML file from the server and displaying a Web page of sentences and images.
Furthermore, a character string to which a URL that specifies the location of a next Web page is linked is displayed with an under bar or the color of the characters is changed so as to be discriminated from other character strings on a displayed Web page. The linked character string is clicked, for example, with a mouse to obtain a HTML file to display the next Web page.
“Back” and “Forward” buttons are prepared for the Web browser's functions to display the Web page immediately preceding the presently displayed Web page based on a record of the URLs stored as a history.
Recently, a plurality of Web pages are used to display a large amount of information such as, for example, review reports, introductions, diary pages, results of site retrievals and lists of commodities in shop sites because an increasing quantity of such information cannot be displayed on only one Web page.
Thus, in order to display a next Web page, a link button such as, for example shown by “to Next page”, appearing somewhere on a page presently under display is found by scrawling and then clicked, thereby jumping to the next page, which is, however, a complicated operation.
Japanese Patent Publication Hei 10-326137 discloses a portable information collection apparatus that comprises an “Advance” key that can be repeatedly operated to sequentially read and display a large amount of information stored in the collection apparatus. This Publication, however, fails to disclose functions to sequentially obtain and display linked pages like Web pages easily and in good order.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus with a display screen on which respective Web pages can be switchingly displayed easily in good order without requiring any complicated operation even when the display screen is small.